This Kind of Love
by Dark Blood Empress
Summary: There are just somethings that come once in a life time... SasuNaru YAOI one-shot better summary inside


**Warning~ This is a YAOI (boyXboy), if you don't like then hit the back button NOW! If you do please enjoy ^.^**

**This kind of love**

The forest grew darker as night started to fall upon it, a full moon illuminating the way back home for a certain blonde demon fox carrier. Naruto was just returning after a small mission which he had begged to go on saying he couldn't continue to stay cooped up in Konoha any more without going insane and pulling out his hair.

Though it was a simple mission to pass on and retrieve a message to Suna, it also giving time to catch up with Gaara. But you always get those kinda of annoying ninja's who think they can just assassinate you on your way back home. Let's just say the poor ninja's hadn't had a chance, though surprisingly one did manage to slice Naruto on his left side of his torso, reminding the blonde that he wasn't complete invincible.

Ripping his shirt, he tied it around his torso to help the bleed stop and let the fox do his thing. Putting his trade mark orange jacket he kept going on his way home.

As the blonde fox got closer to home, only a few hours out, he started to feel as if he was being watch. When he sped up so did the presence, when he tried to loose it within the forest it was right on his tail. Now wasn't the time for him to go crazy over nothing, suddenly he stopped in a small clearing looking everywhere he could, he sometimes wished he could be like Neji and use byakugan, it would make life so much easier. Naruto backed up a few steps and coming to a halt, thinking he'd hit a tree but when was the last time a tree was as warm or breath down your neck…actually when did trees breath!

Jumping forward and around to see this "breathing tree" he instinctively went into defence. He gasped when he saw who it was standing right in front of him; the figure was tall, skin pale as snow, had an open shirt that showed his perfectly chiselled and toned abs. Naruto took a breath he didn't know he was holding shaking his head to clear it, but it did nothing when he looked into the other mans face, perfect bone structure which over the years lost its baby fat to intense training, defining every detail and framed by dark ebony hair, which lead to just as dark carol eyes, both which were staring into Naruto's sapphire blue ones.

The blonde was about to speak when the raven haired man moved at inhuman speed forward placing a finger over Naruto's mouth then replacing it with his lips. Naruto had to close his eyes as he kissed back, he was enjoying this sensation, he had expected cold firm lips but they were so warm and soft. But all good things sadly come to an end, as the man who kissed him pulled back to breath.

"Why Sasuke…after all this time" a single tear escaping from Naruto's eye.

The raven wiped it way with his thumb as he cradled the blonde's face it his hand.

"Because I have one last free night and I want to spend it with the man I love" lightly kissing him this time.  
"Come home with me" Naruto breathed, Sasuke looked into his eyes searching for something the blonde didn't know, smiling sadly.

"I can't…please Naruto, the beginning of the end is tomorrow" Naruto could see the plead in Sasuke's voice and eyes, he looked so vulnerable. In milliseconds Naruto's lips were back on Sasuke, his fingers intertwining with ebony hair. Sasuke's arms circled the fox's waist, his right hand going under his jacket and up his torso. Naruto suddenly hissed and Sasuke's hand retracted worry written all over his face.

Naruto stopped wincing once the pain had passed and smile seeing Sasuke's face.

"Don't worry, I'm healing…you just got to be gentle with me" Naruto winked.

The raven gave his famous smirk as he unzipped the orange jacket pushing it off and unravelling the homemade bandage, his hand started to glow a soft green and placed it gently over the gash which was half healed anyway.

"There's no need Sasuke, the fox is healing me"

"I know but I don't want to worry about hurting you again" he finished healing the rest of the wound and kissed it lightly afterwards.

Sasuke placed his lips back upon Naruto's pushing him back against an actual tree, then worked his way along the blond jaw line and down his neck stoping when Naruto let out a little moan, he sucked harder leaving his mark and hearing the wonderful sounds that emitted from his blonde's mouth. Satisfied with the mark he left the raven moved further towards now firm nipples his mouth engulfing around one, his tongue swirling devilishly over it. Sasuke cringed a little when Naru's nails dug into his bare shoulders; apparently his own shirt had been pulled down at some point. Smirking he just moving over giving the other nipple the same treatment.

Naruto couldn't contain the sounds that escaped his mouth, he knew the real reason the man in front of him was called a demon; that man's mouth could do all sorts of things that would make any woman and man beg on their knees for more.

Sasuke had made his way down further to the hem of the blonde's boxers, his fingers curling around the top slowly pulling them down until they and his orange pants fell to the forest floor. He pulled back to see Naruto's already hard member, he could feel his own pushing against the fabric of his pant trying to escape, the friction making it worse. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly before looking up to his blonde fox blushing again the tree, the raven just smirked as he began to kiss and caress the blonde's member, finally taking it whole within his mouth.

Naruto couldn't help but put his hand on the back of his lost lovers head encouraging him to go faster, as his hip attempting to thrust but held back by Sasuke's strong hands. A build up of pressure and pleasure began in the blonde's stomach, he was close.

"Ah-hh…Sas-uke I'm gonna-" the raven moved his tongue over the head of the blonde's member, moments later his mouth was filled. Sasuke pulled back and stood supporting Naruto as his legs started to shake, he stared at his mouth, Sasuke's tongue sliding out and liking the small trail of cum. Moving forward to claim the fox carrier's lips once again, said man getting a taste of himself and his lover on their lips.

As they continued to deepen the kiss Naruto's hands went down to loosen the rope around Sasuke's waist, it and the rest of the Raven's clothes dropping away without resistance. Now both naked Naruto pushed them down onto the soft grass, straddling the paler man, his hand roaming the mans toned abs memorising every dip and muscle as he went. The Uchiha rolled them over, their members grinding together as they did, making them both moan in pleasure and break apart for air their foreheads resting upon one another, their breathing harsh. Once the blonde's breathing levelled out a little the raven placed three fingers at his mouth that he gladly took in coating them all before they were pulled out and his legs bent and lifted to his stomach.

Sasuke positioned one of his now saliva coated fingers at the entrance of the blonde, slowly pushing it in, adding a second a little later making a scissor motions with them stretching the blonde inside and finally he added the third. Once he was satisfied Sasuke griped Naruto's hip positioning his member so that it was at the blonde's entrance, he looked into bright blue eyes their owner starring back reading the unspoken question and nodded his head letting the raven know he was ok to go on.

They lay together in the clearing just embracing, Naruto lightly kiss the top of Sasuke's head "I wish you would stay"

"Me to" smiling sadly, he lifted his head to kiss the blonde softly on the lips "but when the sun rises we will once again have to be enemies"

The blonde tried to look through the trees to the horizon, light pastel red and orange had just began to grace the lightening night sky.

"I understand" his voice failing to cover the sadness "Promise me you won't die"

The raven cupped his hand around one of the blonde's whisker marked cheek, tracing them as if the image of his lovers face needed to burn deeper and deeper into the Uchiha's mind.

"Same for you… _I need you_, so that my life has some reason for existence"

Regretfully Sasuke forced himself to get up in search of his clothes, once sorting who's was who's he passed Naruto, who was sitting now, his before dressing.

"After the war" Naruto looked down at his clothes his voice sadden at what was to come, then cheering up a little "there will always be a home for you to return to, Hokage's promise" Sasuke smirked happily

"Thanks Dobe, I wish the sun would never rise" he helped his semi dressed lover up, pulling him into a final kiss, one that neither wished to pull back from.

The sun's raise gently graced the men's faces signalling their time was up and to go their separate ways, till they meet once again.

The war lasted 3 years, many lives, both skilled ninja and civilian, lost in the bloodshed; and a greater lot injured and wounded.

Night had fallen and for once in 3 years the night was calm, everyone could fall a sleep with out worry of any more terror. Naruto stood as the last paper to end this horrid war was signed, once sealed and the people in the room started to disband. Naruto, with great haste, leaped out of the widow onto a neighbouring rooftop and ran till he was out and over Konoha's collapsed wall journeying further into the forest. He hadn't even cared to change, his hat flapping in the wind along with his black and orange cape.

The familiar charka signal was not to far a head, his speed increased as the distance started to close. Both managed to stop with millimetres of each other, arms instinctively circling one another, the Raven head man mimicking the blond an arm round the neck and the other around the blonde's waist, lead closer in.

"Orochimaru and the others who started this ridiculous war are dead"

"The war is over" Naruto whispered back just as happy

"Yes, finally" their lips met with deep unlocked passion, no longer able to stand the distance that had forced them to be apart in the first place. Pulling back for a breath Sasuke looked deep in to blue azure eyes "I'd like to come home now, if it's still ok?"

Naruto grinned with more than delight

"I told them you'd come back to us one day" with a pale finger the raven covered the foxes lips.

"Only for you Dobe"

"That's Hokage-Dobe to you, Teme" Naruto's smile becoming even bigger, if that was even possible. With that infamous smirk that held the lightest touches of a smile Sasuke said.

"This kind of love comes once in a life time"

* * *

**A/N~** hello long time no update I know but I've come back with, hopefully, alot better work ^.^

So here the SasuNaru One-shot I've been talking about ^^ I just had to finish the Lemon bit...though I cut it a little cause I can xD sorry but I think you can imagine the rest...if not well go ask a pervy yaoi friend ^.^  
This is the first Lemon (besides my KH fics) so hope its ok ^^

Song~ This Kind of love by Nervo .com/watch?v=FApuPTEFuao(- the version I listern to)


End file.
